


unfinished

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: “I met someone today.”“Oh?” Kris cleaned a brush of vibrant vermillion as Yixing paced around his apartment, prattling easily about his day. “You going to invite him over to play?”“I might.” Yixing winked at him as he changed into a long sweater and forewent pants. “You okay with that? He was really fun! He’s the new vocal coach at the studio.”





	unfinished

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me out of the blue. I'm not sure what it is, or why I had to write it, but here you go. Something fun and light from my writerbrain to your readerbrain. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In the corner of Kris's studio there was a canvas on an easel, unfinished. Bold, bright colors sketched a figure tangled in sheets in clean brushes of oil, skin a glowing contrast to the white of the bed.

"Why haven't you finished that one?" Yixing asked him one day, the damp of their skin cooling between them, fingers dancing across Kris's chest.

Kris let his eyes linger on the details rendered, of the body he'd painted from so many memories of him in his bed lazy Sunday mornings, tousled blond hair splayed across the pillow like straw. The face was barely there, an unsure slope of a nose, hesitant outlines of droopy eyes, details impossible with the unreliability of memory.

"You can't paint someone who can't be understood." Kris bent his head down, meeting Yixing's searching lips with his own.

Yixing pulled away, soft smile teasing at his lips. He looked over his shoulder at the other various paintings around Kris's studio apartment, all studies of the human figure, some abstract while others were in painstaking detail. All of them of Yixing, save the one in the corner. "Who was he?"

Kris pulled Yixing close, their bodies sliding together in ways more suited to distraction. "An old muse," he muttered against Yixing's neck, making him shiver.

Yixing rolled Kris on top of him, sighing as Kris mapped his body like a brush over blank canvas.

 

“I met someone today.”

“Oh?” Kris cleaned a brush of vibrant vermillion as Yixing paced around his apartment, prattling easily about his day. “You going to invite him over to play?”

“I might.” Yixing winked at him as he changed into a long sweater and forewent pants. “You okay with that? He was really fun! He’s the new vocal coach at the studio.”

“Anything you want, Xing.” Yixing stepped up to his easel, and Kris reached out and smeared a deep navy on the tip of Yixing's nose.

Yixing went cross-eyed looking at it before huffing. “What are you working on, love?”

Kris pulled him around to stand between his legs, hugging him from behind and resting a head on his shoulder as they looked at the canvas together. “My muse in blue.”

Yixing dipped his fingers in some of the paints on Kris’s palette before turning around and dragging wet fingertips along his jaw, the paint leaving cool trails as Yixing tangled paint and fingers into his hair. “You look good in blue too,” Yixing murmured, before sealing their lips together.

Kris forgot all about the canvas on his easel in favor of the living one underneath him as he pinned Yixing to the floor.

 

Sometimes Kris would spend long minutes staring at the unfinished painting. It haunted him—both the painting, and the summer he spent with that muse—and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to finish it.

Three months after Yixing moved in, he put it behind a stack of finished paintings against the wall. But the gold of his skin, the white of the sheets, the butterscotch of his hair—Kris saw those colors every time he closed his eyes.

Unfinished, and haunting.  

 

Warm, diffused sunlight filled his studio loft in the afternoon. The bare brick walls were always warmest at that time of day, and Kris loved returning to his apartment after a day of errands to dust motes dancing through the air.

Bright, joyous laughter greeted him today as he stepped through the door.

“Xing? Baby, I’m home.” He slid the rolling door shut and worked off his shoes, the hardwood floor slippery under his socked feet.

Yixing met him where the entry opened up to the main area of the apartment. “I brought my new friend over,” Yixing said, stretching up to kiss him hello, arms winding around his neck. “He wants to meet my hot painter boyfriend.”

Kris cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, is that what you’re calling me these days?”

Yixing giggled into his neck. “Come on, you’ll like him, I think.”

He let Yixing lace their fingers together and lead him into the apartment, which was noticeably neater than it had been when he’d left. Yixing must have cleaned up before his friend came over.

“Kris, this is my friend—”

“Baekhyun,” Kris breathed, halting in shock.

He was different than he’d been two summers ago. His hair was a deep brown, nearly black, swept away from his face instead of blond and constantly in his eyes. His cheeks were a little fuller, skin a little paler, but his eyes.

They were the same warm brown Kris had spent hours lost in.

“K-Kris?”

Baekhyun slowly stood from the couch, and that hadn’t changed either. He was just as tall as Kris remembered. The perfect height to wrap in his arms and tuck his head under Kris’s chin.

Yixing squeezed his hand.

“You two know each other?”

“We’ve met before,” Baekhyun explained, at the same time as Kris said, “We dated two summers ago.”

“Ah.” Yixing bit his lower lip. “The muse.”

Kris ripped his eyes away from Baekhyun to look at Yixing. “Yes.”

Yixing nodded, frowning in thought for a moment, before beaming brightly. “Well, that makes things easier.”

“I—pardon?” Baekhyun was looking between them in confusion.

“What are you planning?” Kris knew Yixing, and while he never made a decision without carefully weighing both options, once he’d made a decision it was done.

“I should go,” Baekhyun whispered nervously, looking between Yixing and Kris with dampening eyes. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea he was your boyfriend.”

Yixing grabbed him before he could slip past them. “Come here, baby,” Yixing coaxed, drawing Baekhyun into his arms and cupping his jaw. “Don’t go.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were wide with shock as Yixing kissed him, darting to Kris before pulling away with a whimper. “But—”

Kris swooped down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, silencing his protests. “How did you find him?” he asked Yixing, whose eyes were glinting in satisfaction.

“The second he walked into the studio I knew he was the boy from your paintings.” Yixing shrugged. “You have a type, Kris.”

“What’s—I’m—can one of you explain?” Baekhyun was blushing, gaze darting between Kris and Yixing on either side of him, their hands still on him.

“Stay with us.” Yixing reeled him back in for another kiss, this one deep enough to have Baekhyun going a little limp against him.

“For tonight?” Baekhyun sighed, leaning into Kris when he kissed his temple.

Yixing smiled his playful, enigmatic smile that Kris hadn’t yet managed to capture despite months of trying. “For now.”

 

“I had no idea I was going to end up here, back when you said hello,” Baekhyun remarked, cuddled up against Kris’s chest with Yixing's arm slung around his bare hips.

“In bed with us?” Yixing asked.

“In bed with my crush and first love,” Baekhyun corrected. He stretched up to kiss the underside of Kris’s jaw. “My one biggest regret was going back to school that fall. I never wanted to leave, after the summer we had.”

Kris rubbed his arm. “I’m glad you came back to me.”

“He still paints you sometimes, you know.” Yixing trailed kisses up the nape of Baekhyun’s neck between each word.

Baekhyun sat up slightly, looking around the apartment. “Most of these are of you, Yixing.”

“I have something to show you,” Kris said, sitting up and pulling Baekhyun after him. He led him to the canvases by the wall, pulling Baekhyun’s out from the back.

He gasped as Kris set it down, a hand covering his mouth and eyes wide with surprise. Yixing made his way over as well, hooking a chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“It’s…unfinished.” Baekhyun’s slender fingers trailed over the glowing lines of his back, following the curve as he traced the strokes Kris’s brush had left on the canvas.

Kris hummed and pressed a kiss to the top of Baekhyun’s head. “It seemed to fit you, at the time. A study unfinished.”

Baekhyun leaned into his side. “And now?”

Yixing came around to face Baekhyun, tilting his chin up for a kiss that had him whining in moments. “Stay with us, let Kris finish it.”

Baekhyun smiled, winding one arm around Kris’s waist, and the other around Yixing's back. “I’d love to.”

Kris met Yixing's eyes, and with Baekhyun between them, he felt complete.

Finished.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos give me life pls feed me
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix)


End file.
